


Stalker Wolf

by blumvale (sailorpipn)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Big Brothers, Dating, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorpipn/pseuds/blumvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora has a date and Derek's an overprotective big brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalker Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble after thinking about Derek and the role of big brother that he didn't really get to do after the fire.

“Tell me you’re not doing what I think you’re doing.”

“What are you doing here, Stiles?” Derek asked while keeping his eyes firmly on the restaurant across the street. It was a hole in the wall and even though they had the best fries in town, he was sure his sister deserved better.

“Me?” Stiles squeaked before digging his spoon into his cup. “I’m just here eating some fro-yo. You’re the stalker wolf who’s checking up on his sister.”

Derek forced himself to not roll his eyes. So, he was a little concerned for Cora’s safety. He’d met the little shit who’d come to pick her up, when said little shit leaned on his SUV and waited for Cora to come out, instead of being a normal date and knocking on the door. “I’m not a stalker wolf,” Derek grumbled.

Instead of walking away, Stiles sat down on the bench next to Derek, their thighs brushing. “That’s not what Cora’s gonna say when she realizes you’re here.” Derek tore his eyes away from the dive in time to see Stiles lick a drop of yogurt that had dripped onto his fingers. Then his eyes darted to Stiles’ lips that had a bit of chocolate on them. 

Stiles froze. “Oh, shit! She’s coming,” he warned before he took his spoon and stuck it in Derek’s mouth. Derek nearly chocked at the intrusion and coughed violently when Stiles said, “Here, babe, let me share with you.” Glaring at the younger man, Derek forced himself to swallow the frozen treat and pulled the spoon out of his mouth.

“Yeah, let’s go with that,” Cora piped up from the curb. “I’ll pretend you two are on a date and not checking up on me.” She narrowed her eyes at her older brother. “If I catch you again, the shit’s gonna hit the fan.”

With that threat in mind, Derek allowed himself to roll his eyes. “Have fun,” he said, sweetly. Next to him Stiles snickered before defending, “I did nothing wrong. I’m just here from some fro-yo.” 

Arms crossed, Cora walked back across the street where the little shit was waiting.

Pouting, Stiles said, “I don’t think she believed me.”

Turning his attention back to Stiles, Derek asked, “Well, would you?”

“Yeah, probably not…” Stiles conceded.

Pointing to the chocolate that was still decorating the side of Stiles’ mouth, Derek said, “You have a little something.” Stiles stuck his tongue out to get it but on the wrong side.

“Ok?” he asked, eyes wide.

“Just let me,” Derek said, leaning forward to lick Stiles’ lips. Once lick turned into two and quickly they were kissing; the frozen yogurt, ignored and melting. They were completely oblivious to the passerby’s on the street.

“Jeeze, you two are gross,” Cora said as she mimed vomiting. Without pulling back from Stiles, Derek gave her the finger. “Hey, that’s not nice,” Cora whined before requesting, “Gimme ten dollars.”

Sighing into Stiles’ mouth, Derek turned his attention back on his little sister. He raised one eyebrow her way when she held out her hand. Sighing again, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He only had twenties and Cora happily pulled one out of his hand before he could say anything.

“Thanks, big bro,” she called over her shoulder as she darted away.

“So…” Stiles started, once Derek had put his wallet away. He gestured to his mouth. “Did I get it all?”

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on my Tumblr. you can follow me, blumvale - http://blumvale.tumblr.com/


End file.
